Every Halloween Deserves a Treat
by SweetScarlett97
Summary: Sakura has been in the Akatsuki for almost a year. One of the things she's learned is Akatsuki never celebrate holidays-watch her change that. For Vesper Chan's October Spirit contest,  2010. -Nic


Every Halloween deserves a treat.

For Vesper Chan's October Spirit contest.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

SasoSaku.

Narrative P.O.V.

Enjoy!

* * *

Sakura has been in the Akatsuki for almost a year and during that short time she realized quite a few things, one being that you can still wear nail polish, eyeliner, hair gel or any other beauty products or hairstyles you can think of and still have anyone who isn't a member cowering under you. Another being that, just cause you're S-class criminal who has a high risk of being captured if you go into any shinobi villages does not stop the Akatsuki from ordering take out. Also excluding Sakura, the Akatsuki can't cook without the food coming alive and attacking them... She has also learned that just because you used a forbidden jutsu to bring someone back from the dead, does not stop him from being angry at you for shattering their favorite puppet and for practically killing him- and no just because you brought him back from the dead does not make you even for doing such things because when you brought him back from the dead he was human and now he has to prepare to turn himself back into a puppet _and _try to find and put back all the pieces to his beloved puppet. And lastly she learned that S-class criminals do **not** celebrate holidays, no matter what- but she was going to change that.

* * *

Sakura sat on her bed-daydreaming. What else could she do? There were no missions for her; _everybody_ in the base went out for the day on an errand or short mission, even Pein and Konan were out doing Jashin knows what. She usually healed someone or cooked, did chores-something, anything! But with everyone gone from the base there was no one here to heal or feed with her amazing cooking skills and she finished all the laundry and other around the base errands. She turned her head slightly to look above her desk where a calendar was placed when she first decorated her bedroom so it wouldn't look so… dull. October 31, that means today is Halloween. Sakura's favorite holiday, everyone thought she loved the spring because of her name and looks- but she loved the autumn chill and the rain… And who could resist dressing up in a totally awesome costume. Yet this will just be another she won't be celebrating. Then again, she could always _make _them celebrate it. She knew for sure Konan would want to celebrate it and dress up in some sort of costume. She wasn't so sure about the rest of the group, but hey; two females against nine males, the females might be outnumbered but- females _always_ win. And that is where Sakura decided on what to do next. First thing first cooking.

Luckily the kitchen was stocked with food bought just yesterday. She decided on making some pumpkin and apple pie, a turkey, stuffing cranberry sauce and gravy- but all of this serving about eleven people plus enough for seconds. She stuck everything in the oven and turned it on the appropriate heat. Now what…? Oh yeah costumes would be nice. But she just couldn't abandon the base _and _the oven. "Hmm… now what? I could just go to store in the hidden waterfall village, they sell _lingerie_. She goes there quite often though. And yesterday the store clerk-Linda and herself where talking about Halloween and Linda said that she has a box in the back full of Halloween costumes that would fit perfectly for Sakura and Konan. But Linda said that she would only give her the box if Sakura agrees to pose for next month's magazine, of course Sakura knew that the Akatsuki does not celebrate holidays so she said no for that reason and because the magazine basically wants her to pose in little to no clothing and she's not certain but she remembers Linda talking about one without any clothing but there would be a smoke machine going on so no one would see her girly parts. Sadly enough she would have to agree to the deal. But the rain village and the waterfall village are nowhere near each other. But then again, Sasori and Deidara have to pick up a few things from the waterfall village today so she could just send a message via bird and ask them to pick up the box from the store and give them a little letter for Linda saying she will accept the deal- hopefully they won't ask what the deal is.

Now all Sakura had to do was tie the message with the request and store address to this little gray messenger bird that the members use to send letters and supplies to other members instead of just talking over the Akatsuki ring/communicator. "Go to Deidara, **not** Sasori." She said as she watched the bird fly away. Although he doesn't go right out and say it she knows very well that the puppet master still blames her for his death and destruction of his favorite puppet. But lately the red head has been avoiding her. "Egh! The last thing I need is an angry Sasori knowing about the deal that Linda made, he would probably never let me live it down!"

* * *

"Achoo…! Hn, I wonder…" Mumbled a certain red head as he and the blonde finished their last errand. "Hey Sasori no Danna, look there is one of the Akatsuki messenger birds. I'm pretty sure Sakura is the only one at the base, I wonder what she wants, un." Said the blonde artist, letting the small bird land on his wrist while taking the letter off with the other hand and letting the bird fly away back to the base. "What does it say, brat?" Sasori asked impatiently trying his best to show hatred in the mention of the pink haired Kunoichi, but Deidara knew that he was just as concerned if not more for Sakura as he was. Over the short year that Sakura joined the Akatsuki, Deidara and Sakura obtained sibling bond. While secretly Sasori developed a major crush on her- some might even say he loved her, or at least that's what he felt; love. He tried his best to keep his emotions in check and lately he has been trying to avoid her, he's been afraid that if he sees her again he might lose it and jump on her and give in to his craving to kiss her senseless. "She wants just pick something up from her at some store- I think this is the one that Konan and her always go to. She said to go in the store find the clerk named Linda and tell her that she will accept the deal in trade for the box and to… I wonder what she means by accepting the 'deal' and 'the box' un." Answered/wondered the blond. The red head was just as confused, what could she mean? "It doesn't matter let's just get this 'box' and leave, I hate waiting." "Ok Danna un, let me just send Sakura back a message saying we'll get it.

* * *

Sakura was just about done with everything, she left the food in the oven to sit in the heat till everyone came back to eat it. She put up the decorations and everything now all she needed was the costumes for her and Konan, and Konan herself. She didn't need to worry about the male members, they'd probably just go around shirtless or wearing a fishnet - just wearing their uniform pants. They do this often when they aren't on mission and just hanging around the base. She decided to sit by the window a little and stare at the clouds and see the different shapes. "Hey that one looks like Pinocchio… Hey is that Deidara's clay bird?"She wondered out loud while reaching out to untie the letter from the clay figure's leg and watching as the bird flew up into the sky and exploded. She did have to admit she did enjoy her brotherly figures fugacious art but sincerely she liked the puppet master's everlasting style better. She opened the letter and read the only two words on the page,

'_Sure, Un.'_

Well at least she didn't have to wait much longer till everything was ready.

* * *

"Here's the store, un." Deidara said as both him and the red head walked in front of a tenebrous store, probably decorated for the holiday. "Finally, any longer and I would have went back to the base." The impatient puppet master said in a huff. "No you wouldn't Danna, we promised Sakura we'd get her what she needed; besides you can't say no to her-you **love** her." "Shut up brat." The embarrassed and blushing mumbled. "It's not like it's a secret the whole base knows- I wouldn't be surprised if she even knew." The blonde said. "Let's just go." The now even redder faced Sasori said as he walked in the front door of the shop with Deidara behind him. "Holy crap…" muttered the r_eally _red Sasori. "Is this a lingerie store, un?" Whispered an equally red Deidara. "Hello, how may I help you two?" asked a petite brunette store clerk. Sasori cleared his throat slightly before answering. "We're looking for a woman named Linda, she works here- do you know her?" "I'm Linda." She said "what do you need?" "We're friends of Sakura, and she wanted us to get a box and tell you she will accept the deal, un." "Really she said she will accept the deal?" Linda exclaimed watching the two artists nod their heads. "Cool, I'll be right back- I need to get the box." She stated quickly and ran into another room and just as quickly came out with a big cardboard box, handing it to Deidara. "Tell Sakura and Konan to come back soon, and tell Sakura she better not miss the photo shoot." "Ok, Miss. But if you don't mind telling us what was the deal you and Sakura made?" Sasori politely asked. "Oh, she didn't tell you? Well Sakura and I agreed that I would give her the box if she posed for next month's magazine." She said and took a magazine off the shelf showing just what _kind_ of poses the magazine wanted. Just seeing that, and imaging Sakura posing like that was enough to make him have to use his sleeve to cover his blush and nosebleed. "Uh, thank you, un" said Deidara as he dragged Sasori out of the store. "Let's go home." Stated a red Sasori who was thinking of how to tell Sakura that she was **not** going to be posing anytime soon.

* * *

At this point almost everyone was at the base except Sasori and Deidara and Kakuzu and Hidan. Although it took a while Sakura and Konan finally convinced Pein that they could celebrate Halloween at the base, but no trick or treating- just hang out and watch scary movies, eat tons of candy; act like a bunch of teenagers. The sound of the door slamming open and a cursing Hidan rang through the base. "Fucken Jashin you just had to fall into that pit, it was fucken right in front of you how could you fucken miss it?" "Shut up, it was all those fucken kids fault for putting up so much 'tricks' and vandalizing everything!" Exclaimed an equally ticked Kakuzu. Then came Sasori and Deidara, Deidara still holding the box as Sakura and Konan ran towards them. "You got them, thanks so much!" exclaimed a smiling Sakura who was now holding the box. "Uh, what exactly did we get you, un?" Deidara asked both him and Sasori still not knowing what the box contained. "Our costumes for Halloween, Pein said we can't go trick or treating but we can all hang out and watch scary movies and stuff- but me and Sakura are still wearing costumes." Stated Konan as her and Sakura started going towards Sakura's room like they planned to get changed. "But wait, you two are wearing costumes from a store that sells lingerie." Stated Sasori with Deidara continuing "there is no way you guys are wearing that stuff." "Run!" shouted both Konan and Sakura running towards Sakura's room with the box as the Sasori, Deidara and Pein chased after them. They managed to get into Sakura's bedroom and lock the door with the guys trying to open it from the outside. They started getting changed into their costumes when they heard the door open- apparently Sasori can pick locks. Konan only had her pants off-with her underwear and shirt still on, and Sakura… she strips rather quickly- only her underwear and bra left. And did I mention they wear lingerie. "Perverts!" they both screamed as the guys slammed the door shut and ran in fear of their life ending soon by the hands of the two female Akatsuki's, they were all blushing with Sasori sporting another nose bleed.

* * *

About ten minutes later- the boys already ate in that short amount of time and the girls didn't really need to eat and most of them-Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu decided they just wanted to go to sleep and not hang out and watch movies with the rest of them. The guys- Pein, Sasori, and Deidara were setting up a scary movie that Deidara picked out-saying he watched it and it was good. Deidara actually planned on leaving right before a certain scary part that was sure to make the girls jump into the guy's arms, he really wanted Sasori and Sakura together- everyone knew they liked, no loved each other. And Pein and Konan are already a couple so that worked out well.

"Pass the hair brush Konan." Sakura asked while straightening out her costume. "Sure, here you go." Konan said as she passed the brush. "Thanks." Sakura said while brushing her hair that went up to her hips. "Hey Sakura, do love Sasori?" Konan asked. "Huh!" exclaimed a very red Sakura. "W-why would you say that?" Sakura stammered while Konan giggled. "You totally love him!" "Let's go downstairs."Sakura said trying to get out of this conversation. "You're not denying!" exclaimed the blue haired girl as she chased after her friend.

The guys heard the girls come in and nearly had a heart attack- and Sasori another nose bleed. Sakura and Konan were both wearing a spaghetti strapped dress that stopped mid-thigh, Sakura's was black with twin red dragons on it and Konan's was dark purple with white twin dragons on it. They both wore no shoes because they were in the base and going to watch a movie with no need of shoes. Pein, Sasori wore no shirt but regular pants and Deidara wore a fishnet, planning his escape while sitting in the only one seated chair making Pein want to sit next to his girlfriend, Konan and leaving the soon to be couple Sasori and Sakura a seat together as well. As everyone was seated they started the movie and shut the lights.

Soon the 'extra scary' part was going to happen and Deidara slipped out of the room, taking one last glance at the couples- Pein and Konan were snuggling in their couch. And Sasori and Sakura were close too with Sakura's feet tucked underneath her and leaned into Sasori's chest, while his arm used to be leaning on the couch behind her; it now was wrapped around her shoulders. And then Deidara left, just in time for the scary part-he knew because the girls screamed.

Sakura and Konan both found themselves clinging on their 'boys' like their life depended on it. Pein shut the movie with the remote- not having to get up and he turned a little lamp on that was just enough to see everyone and the room a little but not to disturb. Sasori found himself rubbing Sakura's back a little making her look up at him, slowly they both found themselves kissing and clinging on each other as if their life depended on it. Konan and Pein found themselves in a very similar situation. What's a Halloween without a little treat?

* * *

**Wow, 7 almost 8 pages. Thanks for reading, this is for Halloween and for Vesper Chan's October Spirit contest. You could vote for me if you want- only if you like it though, no pressure. The Underlined words were the ones necessary for the contest. Also a really good Sakura story I've read was 'A Puppet's Apprentice' by Happy Little Girl. It's not complete yet but she updates it occasionally and it's really good! I hope you liked it! Please Review.**

**-Nic**


End file.
